


Misled

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara thought she could get Perfect Tommy's attention with an announcement, little did she know she had been outwitted by the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misled

Tommy Boy held Perfect Tommy's hand as they strolled into the living room of their suite.

It had been planned that Mara would make her entrance and then fifteen minutes later Perfect Tommy and 'Michelle' would arrive to become the center of attention at the Hollywood glitz party. Perfect Tommy, with an unknown beauty sporting a Cartier rock on her finger, sporting a black dress with neon hands in suggestive places, would cause a stir that would take any steam Mara might have away for the entire night.

Mara would not be able to say that she knew Perfect Tommy and that she was going to marry him. Perfect Tommy was setting her up to fall on her face if she tried such action.

With the red colored hair cut short, colored contacts and change in make up, no one would be able to tell it was Tommy Boy in disguise. 

Rawhide looked at them and gave a whistle at Tommy Boy. "How does it feel to play dress up?" Rawhide asked.

"In a ten thousand dollar dress, and a fifty grand ring, you call this dress up?" she asked. She had modeled some earlier in her life. She was finding it hard to be the center of attention. She had to work herself into the role.

"Well, we do things in a big way around here." Rawhide pointed out to her.

"Well, if this doesn't cause the press to get off Mara, I don't know what will." TB said as she checked herself out once more in the hall mirror.

Perfect Tommy was straightening out his top coat. He was sporting the linen look. Linen pants, t shirt and shocking pink linen jacket. His hair spiking with blond tips and dark roots, he was ready to show off.

** **  
The limo took them to the red carpet. Perfect Tommy exited the back of the limo and the girls shrieked in hysteria that he was there. He waved, then bent down to help Michelle out of the car. 

Holding her close, they walked down the carpet.

They entered the first press room and stopped at the photo stage. Five photographers were all over them, lights flashing and snapping of shutters, many pictures were taken from different angles. Their looks and holding each other made them media darlings.

They moved on to the press corridor. A microphone was shoved in front of Perfect Tommy. "Perfect Tommy, who is this girl of the week?" he asked.

Taking Michelle's hand he held her close, smiling for all those to see. "She's more than the girl of the week." He held the hand with the engagement ring on it. "I think this qualifies her for the next level don't you think?"

** **

The night had gone as planned. Mara had been upstaged. No one paid her the light of day. Everyone fawned over Perfect Tommy and his lady love Michelle. An hour later, Mara gave up and left in a huff, followed by her entourage.

Perfect Tommy pulled Michelle away from the press hounds and led her out to their waiting limo and went back to their hotel.

TB walked into the lobby, leaning in the Tommy like was natural. Their mission had been successful. They had kept Mara from making a glaring announcement at the gala.

"So 'Michelle?' Ready for a night cap?" Perfect Tommy asked.

"You are bound and determined aren't you?" Tommy Boy had come back from being gone for six months. She didn't know what it was about the men of the Hong Kong Cavaliers. She had a special relationship with Perfect Tommy. Rawhide, on the other hand, was her love, but at this point he wasn't letting her close.

"We need you back," he whispered in her ear. "We need you mind, body and soul."

"Yes," she looked up at him. "Not many would have that answer."

"I know that. But you got to love me. We're engaged." He smiled at her and escorted her into the glass elevator. On their way up, he took advantage, and kissed her a long hard kiss.

They entered their suite to find Rawhide on the couch watching the evening late news. "Good job," he told them. "Now," he said getting up, "I'm going to my own room and going to bed. Have a good night you two."


End file.
